Charmed Another Side, Another Story III
by Yusho MinChao
Summary: The triquel. The Charmed Ones receive a surprise visitor, who shakes up their personal and supernatural lives even more, but will this prevent them from saving an innocent's life?
1. Part 1

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

III

A World Apart

(Part 1)

Prue comes down the stairs carrying her briefcase and a wicker basket full of five white pyrite crystals and one yellow siderite crystal.

She's not late for work yet, but she will be if she doesn't leave the manor soon. She sees Phoebe, who she wants to talk to before she leaves, sprawled out on the loveseat in the sitting room fully dressed and ready to go, and Phoebe hops to her feet when she hears and sees her coming.

"This is for you," Prue says. When Phoebe walks up to her, Prue hands Phoebe the wicker basket. Phoebe looks down into it before she looks back at Prue. "I did some late reading last night. A protection spell doesn't seem to exist. If it did, I'm positive Grams would've had several in place. However, I did manage to read up on these."

"You wanted me to handle this," Phoebe says.

"I know," Prue says, "but this is still a team effort. I had a little extra time on my hands."

"What time did you go to sleep?" Phoebe asks, giving her a look.

"Four this morning," Prue answers without missing a beat.

"Prue," Phoebe says, nudging her with her shoulder. "Glad to know you have so much confidence in me. Is this because of the explosion I caused in the kitchen last Friday?"

"No," Prue says. "I'm confident you can handle things, but we're all going to do our part. While we're on that subject, Potion Making isn't your strong suit. From now on, let's have Piper handle that. She seems to have a knack for it. Stick to Spell Writing."

Phoebe frowns. "What are these for?" She asks, indicating the crystals.

"If you surround Whitney and Graham's house with the white pyrite crystals, in a pentagram, it'll create an offensive barrier. They have to be blessed and charged, and I already did that. Any evil being that crosses their threshold or appears in the house will be shot down until dead. Should take care of any low-level Demons or Warlocks and cause trouble for high-level ones. Every little bit helps." Prue smiles.

Phoebe finds herself a little nervous. "And the yellow one?"

"Oh right," Prue says. " It's a siderite crystal. It'll alert us, you in this case, if anything trips the pyrite crystals."

"What about Graham?" Phoebe asks. She tries to hide her concern.

Prue notices something in the tone of Phoebe's voice, but she thinks nothing of it. "He might be a Warlock, but he's not Evil. He'll be fine."

Phoebe nods. "We should get some of these for the manor."

"Grams only had those in the trunk," Prue says. "I was going to suggest you go to that shop downtown later today and get five more pyrite crystals and another siderite crystal for the manor."

"I don't have any money Prue," Phoebe mumbles. She's a little embarrassed and ashamed as she gazes at the floor.

"I'll stop by during my lunch and give you the money," Prue says.

Phoebe frowns, but she doesn't let Prue see her face.

Prue checks the grandfather clock. "I got to go."

Phoebe tosses the crystals into the bag she has around her shoulder and tosses the basket on the loveseat.

Prue heads for the door, but Phoebe hooks an arm around Prue's, turns her around, and walks her through the dining room to stand beside the kitchen doorway.

"I need to talk to you before you leave," Phoebe says. "I didn't get up this early for nothing."

"I thought you had to go to the Soup Kitchen," Prue says.

"That too," Phoebe says. She leans over to look into the kitchen. Prue leans with her. They see Piper.

Piper has the fridge door open, and she's rummaging through it. The oven is on. All the eyes on the stove are on and occupied by pans, skillets, and pots. Ingredients are crackling, sizzling, and boiling. The kitchen table, counters, and island are covered by many great dishes of food.

"Should we be worried?" Phoebe asks.

Opening Credits Roll

Prue – Shannen Doherty

Piper – Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe – And Alyssa Milano

Darryl – Dorian Gregory

Graham – Will Dorsey

Whitney – Nadia Vixamar

Theme Song: How Soon Is Now by Love Spit Love

Prue leans back from the doorway. "She cooks and bakes when she's stressed." Phoebe leans back with her and makes a face. "You shouldn't worry. She's working on her menu for the restaurant. This'll pass. Remember, she went through a lot last week. She saw her future, which was pretty grim, despite the good aspects, and she broke up with Leo because of it. She's just," Prue starts, and Phoebe finishes.

"She's just trying to focus on something she can control," Phoebe says.

"Exactly," Prue says.

Piper appears in the doorway with two dishes in her hand. "Breakfast?"

"Got to go to work," Prue says, heading back toward the door.

"Headed for the Soup Kitchen," Phoebe says, "but I'll take some to go." She grabs a slice of bacon and chomps on it. "Delicious."

"Wait," Piper says. "Wait." Prue stops as she's about to open the door, and Phoebe stops behind her. "Thinking about the name for my restaurant. You guys helped me get the place, so I wanted to include all of us in the name. What do you think, The Charmed Café or P3?" The Charmed Café for The Charmed Ones or P3 for Prue, Piper, and Phoebe."

"Aw," Phoebe says. "That's so sweet."

"Although," Piper adds, "I'm afraid The Charmed Café might draw unwanted attention, and I'm afraid P3 sounds like a parking garage level."

Phoebe laughs. Prue smiles.

"Thanks for thinking of us," Prue says, "but whatever you decide we'll support. Got to go." Prue leaves the manor, leaving the door open for Phoebe.

"She's right," Phoebe says. She goes and gives Piper a quick out before she leaves out, closing the door behind her.

Piper side smiles before she returns to the kitchen.

Prue climbs into her car, pulls out of the driveway, and drives down the street. Checking her rearview mirror, Prue sees Phoebe ride off on her bike and turn the corner, but she also sees a man, a guitar on his back, on a motorcycle, with a rectangular package on the back of the motorcycle, pull up in front of the manor.

~!~

Whitney comes through the back door after she knocks. "Hey Piper," Whitney says. She has some specialty crepes she made. "Here's another dish."

"Add it to your side of the kitchen table," Piper says. She smiles, and Whitney smiles too.

"Thanks again for hiring me on," Whitney says.

"No problem," Piper says. She puts the dishes she's carrying on her side of the table. She takes the cover off Whitney's recent addition to the table, smiles at the presentation, and covers it back up. "After I tasted that gumbo and pie you brought over, I knew you were good."

"Glad I asked to join you," Whitney says, sitting down at the table.

"It makes sense," Piper says. "I'll need several pair of hands in the kitchen, and I can keep an eye on you at the same time. We'll be in close proximity to each other."

"True," Whitney says.

Piper turns around to check on the stuff on the stove.

"Are you doing okay after last week?" Whitney asks. "I don't know any details, Phoebe didn't say anything, I just noticed you seemed down a few days last week."

Piper stops for a moment. She says nothing for that moment. "It was a little rough," she says slowly, "but I'm getting through it." She turns around to face Whitney with a smile on her face. Whitney nods.

"How are you going to have time to cook if you've got to manage the place?" Whitney asks. "Are you going to juggle both?"

"Oh no," Piper says. "I want to cook. I want to be the best this city has ever seen. I went to school for Business, specializing in Accounting, and became close with a few people. I called up and hired an old friend and classmate to handle the business side, so I can concentrate on what I love."

"Great idea," Whitney says.

"She was thrilled," Piper says. "She was looking for a reason to quit her job. She had no problem taking a chance with me." She and Whitney share a laugh.

"I'm glad to get out of the house," Whitney says. "I love how passionate you are about your dreams. I used to have a dream: to become a United States President. Ambitious I know, but I wanted to change the world: lawyer, judge, senator, and finally president. Unfortunately, the world had other plans for me, the supernatural world that is. Even though it's not what I wanted, I look forward to it."

"You'll still make a huge different in a lot of people's lives," Piper says. Whitney nods. "How's Graham adjusting?"

"Graham's not accustomed to sitting still," Whitney says. "He decided to get back into his woodworking. He's holed up in the garage as we speak. He's going to try selling his furniture, birdhouses, grandfather clocks, and etc. I can't handle the noise."

"Understandable," Piper says.

They hear the doorbell ring. Piper goes to get the door. The phone rings. "Could you answer that, see who that is?" Piper asks of Whitney.

"Sure," Whitney says. She gets up from her seat and goes for the cordless. When Piper is almost to the door, Whitney comes into the dining room. "It's Prue. She wants to know who came by the house."

Piper looks back puzzled but proceeds to open the door. She smiles.

"Piper," the man at the door says.

"Coronado," she says. They hug. He smiles.

Coronado has short black hair, golden brown skin, and dark brown eyes. He stands taller than Piper. He has a sturdily built body, got some muscle on him, and a warm smile. He holds his motorcycle helmet in his right hand and carries his acoustic guitar on his back.

Piper pulls back from Coronado and faces Whitney. "Tell Prue not to worry. It's our cousin Coronado."

Whitney heads back into the kitchen, to convey the message to Prue and hang up the phone.

"Come in," Piper instructs Coronado. "How's great-aunt Phoebe? How are your parents? How is your sister?"

"Grammy Phoebe's fine," Coronado says. He walks inside, and Piper shuts the door. "She's still hanging in there and still as surly as ever." He places his motorcycle helmet on the foyer table. He looks around. "Haven't been here in a long time."

"Since Gram's funeral," Piper says. Coronado faces her, nodding in agreement.

"Mom's still working on the ranch with dad," Coronado informs her. "Serenade's out of rehab and taking it one day at a time."

Whitney comes from dining room and into the foyer. "You're cute." She says, getting a good look at Coronado. She draws Piper's attention and Coronado's.

Coronado smiles and takes a step toward her. "You're not bad yourself." He takes her hand and kisses it.

"Flattery will get your everywhere," Whitney says. "You know how to play that guitar music man?"

"Don't carry it around for decoration," Coronado says.

"Play me a song," Whitney says, "tonight."

"You're forward," Coronado says, "like that. Until tonight."

"It's a date," Whitney says. "Live next door." She gestures in the direction of her house. "Seven o'clock. Don't be late."

"Sure won't be," Coronado says. "Miss?"

"Whitney Bellefontaine," she answers him.

"Right," Piper says. "Whitney, this is our cousin Coronado Musgraves (Adam Beach). Our mom had an aunt Phoebe, her favorite aunt, who was our Gram's sister. Her daughter Felicia had two kids, Serenade and Coronado. He's her youngest."

"Well Miss Bellefontaine," Coronado says, "I look forward to our evening together." Whitney smiles. "Do you mind if I talk to my cousin in private?"

Piper is surprised to hear Bellefontaine. She thought Whitney's last name was Donahue. No, that can't be true. Donahue is the surname of Graham's Warlock father and his Warlock coven, clan, whatever. Brendan proved that. She figures Bellefontaine must be her mother's maiden name or her father's surname.

Piper remembers what Prue told her about Graham's mother Genevieve. Genevieve must've named Graham before she learned the truth. Piper decides this is the truth and feels bad for her, but she wonders why Genevieve never changed it.

"Not at all," Whitney answers Coronado. She pulls Piper from her thoughts. She heads for the door. "If you don't need me Piper, I'll let you two catch up. I've suddenly got some errands to run."

Piper smiles and nods. Whitney leaves, closing the door behind her. "What brings you here all the way from Texas?" Piper asks. She gestures for Coronado to follow her as she heads for the kitchen. "FYI, you chased off my partner, so you get to be my taste tester for the next half an hour." She only takes a few steps before Coronado says something that causes her to stop.

"I was hoping to find out if you and your sisters had come into your powers yet," Coronado says.

Piper whips around and throws up her hands to freeze him. Her mind is racing. She's trying not panic, trying not to freak out. She has to call Prue. This guy could be another Shapeshifter, Nicholas' son in disguise, or one of Graham's brothers.

"Based on that hand gesture," Coronado says. He didn't freeze. "I'll take that as a yes."


	2. Part 2

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

III

A World Apart

(Part 2)

Piper takes a step back. She finds herself once again faced with a situation that makes her aware she should ask Phoebe to teach her a few self-defense moves.

"I should've called," Coronado says. He says this more to himself than to Piper. "Hate when Serenade's right." He rubs the back of his head.

He sounds like he might be Coronado, acts like him too, but Piper wonders if she can bet her life on it. She might have to call for Leo, and she doesn't want to call him if she can help it. She takes another step back.

"Piper," Coronado says. "I'm not an Evil being. I didn't freeze because I'm a Good Witch."

Piper raises her eyebrows. She throws up her hands and tries to freeze him again.

"I'm your cousin," Coronado says. "I can prove it. Remember when my mom had you guys come visit us on the ranch. We were all going to go horseback riding. Prue was 13, Phoebe 8, and you were 10. Everybody was good to go, except for you. Prue convinced you if you didn't get on the horse you'd hurt his feelings. You were scared, but you climbed on it and had the time of your life."

Piper remembers. Doesn't make her less apprehensive.

"Need more proof," Coronado says. "Grams had Telekinesis. Your mom had Molecular Immobilization like you do. Grams and Grammy said they fell out because Grammy married one of her many ex-husbands, but they fell out because Grams received both the manor and the Book of Shadows when their mother passed."

"I want to believe you," Piper says, "but I can't help think what makes you tell us now? You've had plenty of times to call, to visit, and say, hey, we're Witches."

"My mom cast a spell on us," Coronado explains. "No matter how much we talked about or demonstrated our powers people who did not know about or believe in magic would see or hear it."

"And after Gram's funeral?" Piper questioned.

"Before she died," Coronado explains, "she wrote Grammy. She told her she would be stripping your powers, meaning the Book of Shadows would automatically pass onto the next oldest living relative. You all would've kept the house." He smiled. "When that didn't happen, we started hearing rumors about three Witches who were shifting the balance of Good and Evil in California. Those rumors told us that The Charmed Ones hadn't died with Grams but been reborn." Piper nodded. "I showed up out of the blue because I need your help."

Piper breathes easy. He's convinced her. "I'm sorry." She tells him. "Ever since all this started, I've traded one group of fears for another."

"Still in that adjusting period," Coronado says. "Understandable."

Piper smiles. He returns it. "I need to turn off all the stuff in the kitchen. Tell me what's going on, and I'll see what we can do."

~!~

Graham paints a stool he put together the other day. Darryl walks into the garage, entering from the door connected to the kitchen.

"To what do I owe the pleasure," Darryl says, "of being called down here on my one day off."

"I thought we should talk," Graham says. "I figured it'd be easier for you to handle in person." Graham lays his paint brush over the top of his paint can. He wipes his hand on a nearby rag. He peels some of the dry paint from his left hand before he gives Darryl his attention. "Have a seat." He gestures toward one of his finished stools.

"It's too early for bad news," Darryl says with a short laugh. He takes the seat.

"We haven't talked in some years," Graham says, "really talked. That's my fault. I own that."

"Not a problem," Darryl says. "With the deaths of your mom, stepdad, and grandfather, you've had your priorities."

"You have to trust me on this," Graham says. "This doesn't mean I'm not grateful for your help with the move or don't value our friendship. This is something different."

Darryl raises an eyebrow and looks confused. He's not sure where this conversation will lead.

"You have to stay away from Whitney and me," Graham says sternly, "and the same goes for the Halliwell sisters."

Whitney walks up to the door. She heard Graham speaking to Darryl.

"For your own safety," Graham finishes.

Darryl and Graham notice Whitney.

"Any particular reason?" Darryl gives his attention back to Graham. Neither Whitney nor Graham can decide whether he's hurt or angered by Graham's words. With once glance at each other, they decide it's both.

"Not one I can say," Graham says.

"The sisters have you do this?" Darryl questions.

Graham looks confused. "No. Why would they?"

"I don't think this is necessary," Whitney says. They look at her. The truth dawned on her. She focuses on Darryl. "You know."

"I'm not sure what you mean," Darryl says.

"Yes you do," Whitney says. "Graham read the articles concerning Andrew's death. We learned you were his partner. We have seen you, how you interact with the sisters. Andrew discovered their secret, and he told you in case something happened to him."

"He wanted you to look after them," Graham says, coming to this conclusion.

Darryl stands. "This conversation is over." He moves toward Whitney to leave. Whitney senses he became suspicious of them and his face reads the same.

"Darryl," Graham calls to him. "Talk to Phoebe."

Darryl looks back to him before he proceeds to leave their house.

Whitney shifts her focus to Graham. "He's connected to them."

"He can't be," Graham says. He shakes his head disbelieving. "He can't be a part of this world. He might not survive it."


	3. Part 3

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

III

A World Apart

(Part 3)

Phoebe arrives at the Soup Kitchen. When she walks through the door, she gets reminded of how good deeds are their own reward. Eye candy! Two of her favorite men are working today: Booker and Skye. She can't decide which is sexier.

"Hey Phoebe," Booker greets her, as she heads toward the backroom to put on her apron and hair net.

Booker's deep blue eyes lock onto her, jovial and inviting. The sun's rays streaming through the glass windows surrounding the top of the building highlight his medium-length platinum blond hair. As he sweeps the floor, his bangs cover his left eye, and she has to stop for a moment to admire his toothy grin that makes her happy and makes her a bit giddy inside. She knows from talking to him he's an avid rock climber and swimmer, which has done great things for his body. He's helping to clean the place before they officially open.

"Hey," Phoebe says. "See you soon." He turns to sweep up some of the grime into his dustpan. She continues to walk toward the backroom but stops quickly to admire how his arms work the broom and his glutes work his tight dark blue jeans before she pushes through the doors.

"Phoebe," Booker calls to her. "Wait up." He follows her into the backroom after dumping the grime into a large trashcan.

"What's up?" Phoebe asks him.

He smiles again. Stop that, she tells him in her head. "I've been sent to act as a Cyrano."

"Really," Phoebe says, "by whom?" She wraps her apron around her waist and stuffs her hair under her hair net.

"If I told you," Booker says, "I wouldn't be acting as a Cyrano." He leans all his weight on the broom.

"Let me guess," Phoebe says, turning toward the small window in the backroom door. "Skye?"

She watches Skye carry trays to the front serving tables. He wears a clean white t-shirt, his favorite red baseball cap, and a pair of crisp light blue jeans. His sky blue eyes and dark brown hair with a slight curl tempt her to no end but not as much as the guns he packs. He plays a lot of intramural baseball and grew up on a farm. She always wanted a farm boy to call her own.

"You've had your eye on him," Booker says.

"If I did," Phoebe says, "he'd know it. Why do you say that?" She turns toward him.

Booker laughs. "You do. Here he thinks you're not interested in him."

Phoebe likes the ones that appear reserved, shy, or quiet. She could always tell, by the eyes or how a man carried himself, if he actually was wild, dangerous, and an adventure. Booker and Skye both fit the bill. They could give you quite the workout in more ways than one, uncovering their layers, what made them, was always a challenge she also enjoyed.

"If you don't feel comfortable going out with him alone," Booker suggests, "my boyfriend and I could make a double date happen. However, I can vouch for Skye being a good guy."

"Mind blown," Phoebe says, staring at Booker. "I didn't know you were gay." Booker laughs. He shrugs. "Anyway, that's not important. No, I'll go out with him on my own. I can take care of myself."

"I thought so," Booker says. "But I'm all about making a young woman, like yourself, feel comfortable."

"You're boyfriend appears to have a pretty good guy," Phoebe says. Booker nods.

If he's any trouble, Phoebe says to herself as she looks back out the door's window at Skye, I'll see it coming. Skye looks at her. Seeing her face, he smiles, nods, and tips his hat to her. She smiles in return.

~!~

Coronado comes from outside back into the manor carrying a large rectangular object. He also has an x-ray image with Latin writing on it.

"This is the painting?" Piper questions him.

"Yes," Coronado says, tearing the package open after setting it on the foyer table and leaning it against the wall. He places the x-ray image beside it.

"It's a masterpiece," Piper says.

"Indeed," Coronado says, "and also a powerful bit of magic." He turns toward her.

Piper stands holding the Book of Shadows and flipping through it.

"Found her," Piper says. "Nell Monroe. She was a great artist in her own right and a powerful Witch. Our great-cousin Paula Bowen was a good friend of hers. You were right. She is in here."

"I hoped she would be," Coronado says. "What all does the book say about her?"

"She had the power to create portals to other planes of existence," Piper explains. "She vanquished hundreds of Evil beings, casting them out and from the Earthly plane." Piper looks up from the book. "So, her works of art were basically traps."

"This one must've been for someone specific," Coronado says. "Nothing happened until I accidently read aloud from the image and Latin writing Zachery found."

"Don't beat yourself up," Piper says.

"Hard not to," Coronado says. "Is there a spell that might pull someone back or from one of her portals?"

"Maybe," Piper says, looking back down at the page. She turns it to find two full pages she can't read. "We'll need Prue to find out for sure." Coronado gives her a questioning look. "Paula wrote the entry in Latin. I believe Grams started trying to translate it, or Paula wrote some of it in English, but if Grams did try to translate it she never finished."

"Why would Paula write it in Latin?" Coronado asks out loud to know one in particular.

"She probably wanted future generations to work for it," Piper suggests. "If she's anything like Prue, she felt Latin should've never become a dead language."

"We need to get a hold of Prue," Coronado says. "I'm not sure how long Zachery will be safe over there. He's a mortal."

"Prue's at work," Piper says.

"Let's go get her," Coronado says. "You can ride on the back of my bike."

Piper semi panics at the thought. She can't decide whether the bike or Prue's annoyance will rattle her more. "She just started. It's too early for her to have family emergencies."

"Piper," Coronado says. His tone basically telling her his friend's life is more important than a job.

"We'll go get Phoebe," Piper says. "She might be able to see if he'll be in danger or die. The three of us can come up with something, maybe a spell strong enough to bring him back. How do you know he's not already…" She trails off.

"My powers,' Coronado answers her.

"Your powers?" Piper says. "Right. What are your powers? Sounds like you have more than one."

"I do," Coronado. "Man, I wish we could've met under better circumstances. Might have been more fun. Invisibility and Astral Projection are the two I've got. My original power was Astral Projection. Over the years, it has grown, but it works differently because of my father's ancestry." This time Piper gives him a questioning look. "My father's great-grandfather was a Shaman. Instead of Astral Projection giving me the ability to project a visible or corporeal astral form onto the Earthly or Physical plane, I am able to project my astral form across the multiple planes of existence. For example, the Dream World, the world people create from dreaming, and in this painting's case, the Painted World, the world created from people's works of art."

"The one Zachery's trapped inside," Piper states. "You went to see him."

"I did," Coronado says. "I tried to get him out myself, but I couldn't. I've had my power of Invisibility for a while, so I was able to make him invisible, in case something there feels his presence and tries to find him."

"You can make yourself invisible and other people?" Piper questions him. Coronado nods. She smiles and shakes her head. "Two active powers. Phoebe is going to hate you." Coronado laughs. "That was a good idea, making him invisible. He should be okay for now."

"For now," Coronado says.

"What did you tell him?" Piper asks. Because telling Zachery this is a dream he can't wake up from sounds like it wouldn't have worked.

"To trust me," Coronado says.

"That worked?" Piper says.

"We've been friends a long time," Coronado explains. "We've always trusted each other, had each other's backs. He knows I won't let anything happen to him. He's been around me, and my family, long enough to know about the strange occurrences. He knows the deal."

"I bet he never thought Art History could be this dangerous," Piper says.

"He hoped," Coronado says. A soft chuckle escapes him. The expression on his face quickly becomes hard and serious.

Piper closes the Book of Shadows and places it on the sitting room table. She goes to the kitchen to grab her purse. She sees all her food, her hard work. Looks like she has to put it on the back burner. Zachery's life is more important. She grabs her keys and returns to Coronado, who she finds has turned his sullen gaze upon the painting.

"Don't worry Coronado," Piper says. She wraps an arm around him and walks him away from the painting toward the door. "If there's one thing I've learned recently, I can say this after a year of fighting for my life and for the lives of others, after a year of us being Good Witches, we're good at what we do." They leave from the manor, and she pulls the door closed behind them.

Coronado smiles as they climb into her jeep. "I know." He lays his seat back, props his feet up on the dash, and crosses his arms. They look at each after she starts the jeep and before she pulls out of the driveway. He tells her: "You're not called The Charmed Ones for nothing."


	4. Part 4

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

III

A World Apart

(Part 4)

Piper and Coronado drive to the Soup Kitchen. Piper leads Coronado into the building. They see Phoebe filling drink glasses for people. They walk toward her.

"Phoebe," Piper calls to her.

Phoebe looks toward her, sees Piper, and sees Coronado standing just behind her. "Cory." She puts down her pitcher and walks toward him with arms extended.

"Freebe," Coronado says in return with his arms extended.

Phoebe stops and scowls at him. "Hey, we had a deal."

Coronado hugs her, squeezes her tight in his arms. "I thought you might remember suddenly." Phoebe hugs back. "You don't call me Cory I don't call you Freebe."

"That was the deal," Phoebe says. They share a short laugh.

"We need to talk," Piper tells her, "privately." She whispers.

Phoebe sees the stern expression on Piper's face. "Ok. Head into the backroom." She gestures toward the double doors. "I'll meet you back there in a minute."

Piper and Coronado head into the backroom, waiting for a few minutes. Coronado stands near the lockers with his arms crossed. He gazes at the lockers, but Piper can see his mind is elsewhere. Hurry Phoebe, Piper says turning from Coronado toward the double doors.

Phoebe pushes through the double doors soon after. "What's up? What's going on?"

"Wiccan duties," Piper tells her. "Coronado's a Witch. His friend Zachery became trapped on another plane of existence. He needs our help to get him back. We need you to come home and help us."

"You're a Witch?" Phoebe immediately turns toward Coronado with a wide grin. Coronado nods. "Why wouldn't you be, you're a part of the Warren family line. What's your power? Show it to me." She pauses. "Unless, you have a passive power like me."

Coronado smiles. "I'd show you, but you wouldn't be able to see it. You're a Good Witch."

Piper sees Phoebe has caught his attention for the moment. On the one hand, she finds this a good thing because she never liked to see Coronado sad. Seeing him troubled or hurt had always been a little heartbreaking. On the other hand, she knows they probably can't afford Phoebe distracting him.

"Phoebe!" Piper brings her back. "Life. In. Danger."

Phoebe glances at Piper and back to Coronado. "Your friend, he's in danger?"

"He might be," Piper answers her.

Phoebe glances at her a second time before returning her attention to Coronado. "I hope you can understand. I can't leave." She pauses. "It would be wrong."

"I'm sure they'd understand," Coronado says. "This is a serious matter."

"We don't know how much time we have," Piper says.

"How about this," Phoebe tells Piper, thinking out a plan. "You go to that shop downtown where we get our supplies. Prue was going to give me money to do it, but I don't want to take her money. Buy 5 Pyrite crystals and 1 siderite crystal. By the time you guys get back, I'll have a spell, and I'll be ready to go."

Piper looks to Coronado because Zachery is his friend. Phoebe looks to him too.

"We need the spell," Coronado says to Piper. At that moment, Piper can see Coronado struggling to make the right decision and hide his frustration with Phoebe. "What are the crystals for?" He asks Phoebe.

"To protect the house from unwanted visitors," Phoebe answers. "We've had one too many. One of them cost us our friend's life."

A silence settles into the air.

"Understandable," Coronado finally says. "We don't want to get attacked while trying to save Zach."

"Wait," Piper says. "Why don't you want Prue to give you money?" Piper raises an eyebrow in curiosity. "You've never had a problem with that in the past."

Phoebe sighs. "I've always had a problem with it. Now, you're following your dream, and Prue has a dream job. I just. Where does that leave me?" She pauses. "Useless." She quickly answers. She doesn't give Piper a chance to speak. She turns and faces the double doors. "I'm useful here. Let me do a little more, and I'll leave when you guys get back."

Piper looks to Coronado, who looks like he feels bad for Phoebe. They two of them know Phoebe rarely talks this way. Piper looks at the back of Phoebe. She wants to give her words of comfort, explain to her how useful she has been in their family and to her.

"We'll be back," Coronado says before Piper has a chance to find the words.

Phoebe leaves the backroom. Coronado looks to Piper.

"She's a great Witch," Piper says.

"I bet she is," Coronado says, "but being a great Witch is nothing you can share with other people. At the end of the day-"

"She feels it's all she has," Piper finishes his thought. "We can head to the supply shop if you don't have a problem with that." She notices a phone on the wall. "I can call Prue."

Coronado nods.

Piper reaches in her purse. She doesn't remember Prue's office number. She doesn't know it by heart. She digs in her purse for the Crystal Landings' business card she procured at Prue's Welcome-to-the-Team party. She dials the number.

"Crystal Landings," Alexis announces. "This is Alexis Liu. How may I help you?"

"Alexis," Piper says. "I don't know if you remember me."

"Piper," Alexis says. "Prue's sister."

"Yes," Piper says. "Does she happen to be available?"

"She is," Alexis says. "I saw her walk into her office a few minutes ago. I'll transfer your call."

"Thanks," Piper says. She breathes a sigh of relief.

The phone rings.

"Piper," Prue says. "What's the situation?"

Prue already knows. Piper decides she'll make an effort to call just to talk to her. They shouldn't expect to only hear from each other in emergency situations.

"Coronado is one of us," Piper says. She doesn't know who could be nearby or listening. "His friend needs our kind of help."

Without missing a beat," You're serious," Prue says. Her voice is both stern and wary of the situation and Coronado.

"I'm serious," Piper tells her. "This isn't a setup. We need to move. We're not sure how much time his friend has."

"My boss wants me to meet with one of our more lucrative clients. I can't leave right now. What I can do is meet you at the manor at 11. I can leave for lunch."

"I understand," Piper says, "but Prue..."

"I'll leave as soon as possible Piper," Prue says.

"Mr. Vespucci is ready for you," Alexis tells Prue through an intercom.

"We'll see you at the manor," Piper says upon hearing the message.

"I'll see you there," Prue says before she hangs up.

"Prue's going to meet us back at the manor," Piper tells Coronado.

"Good," Coronado says.

"Let's hurry so we can get back," Piper says. She passes Coronado and leads them out the double doors. They leave to buy the crystals.

~!~

Prue arrives at the manor. She left work as soon as the meeting ended. She has an hour lunch break. She hopes that will be enough time to do their duty and get back. She can't believe Coronado is a Witch, but why wouldn't he be. She can't wait to hear why it took the rest of the family so long to contact them. At the same time, she realizes she could have made the effort to contact them.

With everything that went on last year, it had never occurred to her to call or ask. She enters the manor. She notices the Book of Shadows on the sitting room table. As she closes the manor door, she sees the painting resting on the foyer table. She exchanges her purse for the x-ray image. She sees the Latin writing. She looks over the painting. A Nell Monroe. It's one of her later works. She believes she sees a flame blaze in the window of the castle. No. Must've been a trick of the eye. Had to be.

She reads the Latin aloud, trying to translate it in her head at the same time. "Absolvo amitto amplus brevis. Semper mea." She remembers. To free what is lost say these words. Mine forever.

A force sucks Prue inside the painting leaving only the x-ray image behind.

Prue appears in a grand hall. A lion-faced demon with glowing red eyes stands across from her. It opens its mouth and unleashes a Fireball. She channels her Telekinesis through her hands and deflects it back at the demon. The demon becomes black smoke and disappears from sight. The Fireball hits the wall and flames out.

"Prue?"

Prue hears a voice call to her. She turns around and sees Andy. She notices him holding a Diamond blade at his side with a Black Diamond hilt and hand guard. Andy smiles at her.

"Seeing the two of us together," Andy says, taking a few steps toward her, "I'd say he didn't like his odds." He walks up close to her, holds the side of her face with his free hand, and kisses her deeply. He takes her breath away. He pulls back. "What are you doing here?"


	5. Part 5

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

III

A World Apart

(Part 5)

Phoebe watches Piper and Coronado leave as she retrieves the water pitcher she set down earlier. Coronado's here. Part of her feels excitement. Her partner-in-crime is here. She and Piper learned they're not quite alone when it comes to the supernatural. They have other family members that are alive and well that are also a part of the craft. The other part of her feels concern. Coronado's friend might be in danger.

Besides helping the hungry, volunteering with kids, and trying to save innocents, Phoebe finds herself unsure in which direction she should take her life. She doesn't even have much time to dwell on it. She has a spell she needs to write.

"Phoebe," a familiar voice says her name. Phoebe turns toward it. Skye. He stands beside her. "You didn't look yourself." He says. "You looked far off. Where were you?"

"Trying to figure out how to get my life together," she says. She laughs. "Right now, I should get back to it." She leaves his side and walks toward their patrons.

"I've been there," Skye tells her. She stops and turns toward him. "Maybe you'll tell me more about it." He pauses. "Over dinner tonight?"

"Maybe," Phoebe answers him. She goes back to her work. She thinks about the spell, specifically where she should start with it.

~!~

Darryl drives around the neighborhood for a little while. Darryl had known Graham a long time ago, a short time, before he and his sister moved away. He and Graham became fast friends. What are they now?

Is it possible? Are Graham and Whitney after the Halliwell sisters? They returned suddenly. Darryl didn't know all of what was going on, but he knew it had gotten Andy killed. Graham worried about his safety around the Halliwell sisters. Even though Darryl didn't want to admit it, Graham told him what he already knew: his involvement with the Halliwell sisters could one day get him killed. But Darryl made a promise.

Darryl finds himself at the Soup Kitchen. He sees Phoebe sitting outside the building on the curb writing on a notepad deep in thought. He parks in the lot. He watches Phoebe. Graham and Whitney left him with a question. What did his involvement with the Halliwell sisters have to do with them?

~!~

Innocent, Friend, lost to us

Another world, Another space, return to us

Let our magic carry you, sustain you, and place you

Where you are meant to be

Phoebe rereads over her work. It doesn't rhyme, but she believes it could possibly work. Prue was right, as usual. Spell Writing might be her niche. She enjoys writing. The more she thinks about it the more she wonders if she could do something else with writing.

Phoebe decides she'll have time to think more on that later. Piper and Coronado are taking longer than expected. She suspects they've run into lunch hour traffic. That worked out for her. She managed to finish her spell. As soon as they return, she'd be good to go.

"Phoebe," someone speaks her name. Not Skye. That's happening a lot today. She glances to her right to see Darryl taking a seat beside her. "Busy?"

"Hey Darryl," Phoebe greets him. "Not so much anymore. I'm waiting for Piper to come pick me up. We've got sort of a situation, a family situation. What brings you here?"

"Something serious," he answers her after a brief moment of silence. A family situation was code for that which he did not know. "I planned to talk to you later, but driving around aimlessly brought me to you. So, we can talk now."

"Everything ok?" Phoebe asks. Darryl doesn't look at her. He looks off, straight ahead, across the street. Either he is finding the words or where to start.

"I don't know everything there is to know," Darryl says. "I don't think I want to know. But at the end of the day, I'm in it. I'm with you three." He turns to her and smiles.

"We wouldn't let anything happen to you," Phoebe says. "If you knew, it'd probably make things easier for you. You'd probably find it amazing."

"All I need to know is that you three are good people," Darryl says, "who do good things. I'm here because I need to know if you three trust Whitney and Graham."

These words surprise Phoebe. "Yeah, we do. Why would you ask about them?" They're your old friends, she wants to add but doesn't.

"They seem to be in the know," Darryl tells her.

Immediately, an image of Andy's dead, lifeless body in the middle of their living room floor comes into her head. Phoebe blinks to clear the image.

"They're worried about you," Phoebe says. Darryl nods. "We don't plan to lose any more friends." Phoebe wants to reassure him. "We were new, inexperienced, but we're learning. We've learned. We're being proactive." She looks him in his eyes, so he'll know. "We can't guarantee your safety, but Darryl." She stops. She is not going to cry. "You tie us to normalcy. So don't go. Don't leave us. We need you." She turns away from him and looks straight ahead. She takes a deep breath.

Putting his arm around here, she gives her a soft hug, a slight shake.

They see Piper drive into the parking lot.

Darryl tells Phoebe, reassures her. "I don't plan on going anywhere."


End file.
